Another chance for a new life
by jiotg
Summary: Something happened to one of team Prime, something that will rock their world and carry it's consequences far into the future. will the bots make it through or will Megatron defeat them once and for all . Please read the warning inside and i don't own anything Transformers related .
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Must Read **: i really like TP Bulkhead and i thought to try my hand in writing him in a fic . Warning : i hurt the characters i like and i plan to do Bulkhead/Megatron (**Non-con** or **Dub-con**, i will leave it to you to decide) and Possible **Con** Bulkhead/Optimus Prime and bulkhead and Wheeljack . and of course **M-Preg** . So if you don't like ,don't read , and finally English is not my first Language .

Bulkhead groaned while on-lining his optics, another day ,another morning of getting up and fighting in an endless war that will likely take his life like it did many others before him. Don't get him wrong he will fight for the Autobots with his life and believes in the cause , But sometimes it is hard to get up from the berth with only fighting to look up to.

Bulkhead sighed then got up from the berth to the wash racks across the hall. One of the berks of this planet is the water, they didn't have a lot of it on Cybertron ,so it was used mostly in hospitals and the Towers . Bulkhead washed his frame taking care to wipe the grime from most of his back. It helped to have someone to wash his back ,but the rest of the team sees him as a clumsy, giant, ugly bot. They didn't say that to his face , but he can see it in their expressions and the fact that they all interface without asking him ever, like he is just a war machine with no needs .

Sometimes Bulkhead misses Wheeljack, the Wrecker was the only person Bulkhead trusts, back in the Wreckers they were friends, comrades and the occasional lovers. Wheeljack was the only bot he trusted to help him with his condition , with his secret. As he went to close the shower he froze.

Bulkhead Felt the rush of heat going through his frame .Oh no , he groaned ,it is starting and there will only be a day at least until the full effects hit him .He needs to get away ,find a safe remote place and wait out the storm. Bulkhead grimaced, this vorn will be the hardest , back on cybetron he would have barricaded himself with wheeljack in his room , but now he will have to take a few days off base without anyone knowing why, that will be fun.

Bulkhead stepped in front of the dryer on the walls until he was dry the he headed off to take his rations for the morning. After that he went on patrol with Miko ,that girl was the reason he stayed and didn't leave with Wheeljack . the girl is so spirited and lively that the bot can't help but love her as his child.

After patrol they rolled into base with the radio on and blasting loud music which as always didn't fail to Ratchet scowl and yell at them to turn it down.

"That was awesome bulk, too bad there was no cons to smash ,that would have been sweet" said Miko as she climbed out of bulkhead before he transformed into root mode .

" I don't know Miko , fighting Cons isn't as fun as it looks like" Muttered bulkhead as they moved to the raised area with the human coach in it. they met Jack and Raf and Miko proceeded to challenge Jack to a video game where she won in the end. At the end of the day Bumblebee and Arcee drove the children Home.

* * *

Bulkhead approached Optimus with hesitation and nervousness, all day he has been considering his situation and he finally decided to tell

Optimus about it. the Prime was a bot that Bulkhead respected and admired a lot that he left the Wreckers to be on Team Prime. Bulkhead reasoned that Optimus has to know or how else was he going to take a couple of days off with the boss bot tracking him down.

Bulkhead met Optimus in the hallway and stopped him in his tracks " Optimus do you have a moment ?, there is something important i need to tell you. ". Optimus frowned he had noticed that something has been bothering his solider all day, Prime just hoped it was nothing serious.

" Go ahead bulkhead, you know you can approached me anytime you want ".

" I am only telling you this because i need to be gone for a couple of days and you can't track me down for i have to be alone ".

Optimus frowned putting his hand on Bulkhead's shoulder " What is wrong bulk ? , why do you need to be alone ?" .

Bulkhead hesitated , life long habit of keeping it a secret making him on edge. Bulkhead took a step back and said quietly " My heat cycle is next day ".Optimus's optics widened in shock, heat cycles meant that...that Bulkhead is a Breeder.

Bearers or Breeders are rare things on Cybertron even before the war, the ability to carry without entering in bond with another cybertronian was seen by some as gift , but some abused that gift. Some thought that the primary function of breeders was to get sparked all the time. There were even black market trades of sparkling that came from captured Breeders, some tower mechs offered fortunes to own a breeder.

During the war Megatron hunted them down to increase the number of his army, Optimus felt an urge to purge as he recalled a Decepticon base he busted back on Cybetron. He could never forget the image of those poor 12 mechs and femmes , all chained to berths and worked beyond their ability to produce sparklings for the Decepticon cause. they were broken beyond belief and some of them even committed suicide.

Optimus squeezed Bulkhead's shoulder " i understand your request Bulkhead, but if you are going into heat, being alone will hurt a lot , it is always better to spent the time with someone to help in relieving yourself "

Bulkhead scowled and patted Optimus's hand of his shoulder, Optimus tried to keep the hurt out of his optics and succeeded slightly. bulkhead said in a hard voice " someone to help me, who is that ? you or Ratchet or Arcee or bee ?, you all think that i am a drone, There to fight , refuel and recharge .Arcee think that i am a clumsy brute , ratchet yells at me all the time and Bee only has eyes for Arcee and i am just a solider to you. no sir, i think it will be better to face it alone. i need to leave now because in a few hours i will be in full heat and i can't be around you lot ".

Bulkhead turned t leave but before he did he said in a broken voice " last thing i need is for you to be disgusted when i beg you to frag me to relieve the pain ", with that he left leaving behind him a horrified Optimus Prime.

**So, hope you liked it and please review , i would like to know your opinions on this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it is me again. As for my third reviewer ( guest ) you just guessed what i was going to do next, so enjoy what you wanted =) . By the way read the Warning in the first chapter because this will be the last time i mention it.**

Bulkhead exited the ground bridge without looking back , afraid that he will feel guilty for yelling at Optimus so badly. He really hadn't meant to say those words but he had snapped .Bulkhead sighed, he shouldn't feel guilt it was the truth after all, no matter how ugly it was it had to be said .

Bulkhead looked at his surrounding, he was on a small island , uninhabited with a number of caves that go deep into the island, just what he needs . bulkhead headed to the closest cave while trying to ignore the burning that has started in his valve . With his heat starting , Bulkhead knew that his signal was distorted enough not to be picked up by any scanners on the planet. He grinned at that, at least there was a perk to all this.

Bulkhead moved deeper into the cave until he arrived at a clearing that was so big it could fit twenty of him with room to spare. Bulkhead sat on the ground while leaning on the wall . Here comes the hard part, the waiting .

He grimaced as a jolt went through his interface system and an itching started in his valve . He opened his panel hoping that the cool air will help a little. He made himself comfortable against the wall, it was going to be a long day .

* * *

Wheeljack frowned , there has been something nagging at him for a while now, something at the back of his mind that has been bothering him, had he forgotten something important. Wheeljack put the ship on autopilot and leaned on his chair closing his optics to rest a little, only to jolt back upright when he remembered.

Wheeljack smacked himself on the helm, how could he have forgotten, Bulkhead's heat cycle was near, no he corrected himself , it was happening right now. He wanted to smack himself again, after all the time he spend helping Bulkhead during those tough times.

Wheeljack hoped that his boy was in good servos , even though Breeders can carry anytime, heat cycles is like mating season for Breeders, natures way for increasing their numbers, it makes them want to interface with anyone no matter who they were. Wheeljack chuckled to himself as they found a way to beat that , He just had to be careful not to come inside his partner and believe him that was a torture in itself.

The Wrecker hoped that bulkhead was alright , maybe he should check on him later, yes he should do that , but after he meets up with Seaspray , it has been a long time since he had seen another wrecker beside Bulkhead.

* * *

Optimus watched as his team interacted in the main room ,with Bulkhead's words ringing in his ears. He desperately tried to deny them , but as he looked around he knew them to be true. It was night time and the children were back at their homes, Arcee was chatting with Bumblebee in the corner and Ratchet was at Monitor duty.

It has been a few hours since any of them had seen Bulkhead , yet none of them had asked where he was. It hurt Optimus to see how little his team cared about one of their own. They should be a tight knit team, Being the only Autobots on the planet that made them grow closer to each other, but they seemed to have missed one of their own and made him feel he was undesirable and unwanted.

True Bulkhead was big and large but so was Optimus and he was not ugly, he was good looking in his own way .Optimus remembered what Bulkhead said about Arcee , Optimus had heard her insult bulkhead more than one time in the past but he didn't know that bulkhead had heard her as well.

Optimus knew that it was her way to defend herself , a copying mechanism in the war, but her sharp glossa had apparently done more harm than he thought . He had to change that, he will not stand for one of his people to feel isolated and unwanted , he just hopes he isn't too late and that they can earn Bulkhead's trust .

Optimus called a meeting in the bridge room , they met him with questioning looks .Optimus steeled his nerves and confronted his team.

* * *

Megatron growled as he flow over the ocean water. He was in a dark mood , has been ever since he lost Orian Pax and Optimus Prime, his rival returned . he had gotten rid of his biggest rival, although not in the way he wanted ,but the end result was that Prime was gone with Unicorn . Then he got bested by a two-wheeler and a human, how humiliating . He will get his revenge on all of them .

Megatron cursed again , he was surrounded by idiots, his medic spends most of his time buffing himself , the Medic's assistant Breakdown is useless having been caught by the humans, in Megatron's mind that was weakness and he doesn't tolerate Weakness and the drones are idiots who mess everything up. The only one worth his energon in Megatron's mind in Soundwave , if only there was many of him in the army, thought the warlord, things would have run much smother than now .

While he was ranting in his head, Megatron suddenly froze in midair. That scent , his olfactory caught a scent he never thought he will encounter again, A cybertronian...in heat, who could it be ?.

Megatron inhaled deeply and followed the scent to an small island in the middle of nowhere, he never thought that there where any breeders left and now he encountered one in this small mud ball of a planet . He entered a certain cave where the smell was strongest, following it until he came to a clearing and couldn't believe his optics.

There leaning against the wall was the green mech from Primes's team with his optics closed and the fingers of his right hand pounding fervently into his valve. the ex-wrecker was panting desperately trying to relieve some of the energy coursing through his frame, most likely unaware of who is watching him or how much danger he is in , and he was right .

Bulkhead was not even aware of his surroundings, having lost his processor in a haze of lust and desperate need, the ex-wrecker felt like his energon was boiling in his veins and there was pounding in his audios that made him fell like he had gone deaf .

Megatron had to smirk at that, what an opportunity and it had fallen into his lap . He had so many ideas on what to do with his captive. He quickly scanned his surrounding surprised to find no other Autobot around, had the Wrecker hid this from his team or had they let him be all alone ? . Megatron remembered that some Breeders like to isolate themselves during heat cycle so as to not to fall sparked by the end of it .

Megatron chuckled darkly , oh well , the autobot is going to regret it later on.

Megatron approached the moaning bot on the floor , Megatron being the way he is liked it rough and preferred his berth mates to be large so as not to break them on the first round. He then knelt in-front of him running his clawed servo over the hot metal of Bulkhead's inner thigh causing him to moan even louder and lean unconsciously toward the touch. He saw the other's optics online and stare at him . His optics was dimmed and clouded was arousal making him a creature of instinct only at the moment .

Megatron Chuckled again, what a pleasant and exciting way to get back at the autobots and Prime.

**And that is it, i know evil cliffhanger , i should be ashamed of myself =) , so Please review and tell me what you think. Also you could tell me what you want to happen on the next chapter and i might write it down. i am all open for suggestions , so again review for it help me improve the story .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the part you have been waiting for, be warned i am not an expert at sex scenes but i hope you like it ,so read and review . **

Megatron rubbed his servos on Bulkhead's thighs and knees reveling in the moans the other let out. Megatron sent a comm. to the Nemiss telling them not to disturb him unless extreme emergence like the Autobots storming the warship . Soundwave sent back confirmation that he received the message.

Megatron then disconnected and stood up dragging the Autobot to the center of the room by his peds . Bulkhead yelped at being dragged on the floor, his back scrapping against the rough ground.

Megatron opened his legs and knelt between them rubbing the hot metal under his claws . The warlord then caught Bulkhead's wrists and pinned them roughly by his side and Pushed his face in the other's lap.

Megatron proceeded to lick and nip the other's valve, Megatron was not a person to go down on anyone, but breeders have always tasted sweet . He could not get enough out of them back on Cybertron . the bot's lubricants simply tasted divine to him as he thrust his tongue deep in Bulkhead's valve stroking the inner walls and making the other squirm with pleasure .

Bulkhead was lost in a land of pleasure , he couldn't help but thrust his hips up trying to grind against the mouth on him. Megatron tightened him servos Bulk's wrist denting them which brought a whimper from the bot under him. Heat pooled in his valve and Bulkhead only had a second before overload hit hard and fast making his valve clinch on air and his frame shuddered violently .

Megatron caught the excess lubricant on his tongue and gave the clinching valve one more lick before pulling back to look at his captive's face. bulkhead was panting hard from pleasure but still unaware of who was giving him that pleasure.

Megatron opened his panel and his spike extended to it's full length in mere seconds, he give the impressive thing a couple of strokes . Tired of waiting , He lined himself with the ex-Wrecker's valve placing his hands on the other's shoulders ,he leaned whispering " i am going to frag you so hard you might feel it till your next cycle " , with that he pushed his entire length in one thrust .

Bulkhead howled in a mix of pain and pleasure, the intruding object too big for him , while Megatron groaned at the tightness of the valve around him, he could feel it squeeze him and he had to stop to get used to the scourging heat and wetness . Megatron then started to thrust roughly into the mech under him ignoring the shoulder plates he was denting under his servos.

The cave was filled with sounds of metal hitting metal and moans and g roans of the two Cybertronans . Bulkhead felt the spike hitting every nude inside him making his valve feel like it was on fire from the pleasure and he met every thrust with one of his own. Megatron nuzzled the neck cables in front of him and bit harshly drawing energon which he proceeded to lab .

Megatron kept a fast and brutal speed, he was so close to overload and judging from the Writhing frame under him so was the Autobot . The Warlord reached down with one hand and lifted one of bulkhead's legs to change the angle of penetration . This caused Bulkhead to let out a throaty moan as the tip of the spike brushed against his ceiling node . Heat pooled in his abdomen and he could only shout and cling to the frame above him as overload washed over him yet again which caused his valve to tighten on the spike inside it . Megatron lasted two thrusts after that and he roared through his overload spilling his Transfluid deep inside the other's valve .

The con's leader slowed his thrusts as his spike was milked of it's transfluid . When that was over he slowly withdraw out watching as his essence and that of bulkhead seeped out to stain green thigh plates .

Bulkhead wined at the empty feeling inside him and pushed his hips up which caused Megatron to smirk . " want more ? , you slut , what would your team think if they saw you like that ? " said Megatron as he prepared himself for another round .

* * *

"Where is Bulkhead ?" .

"Huh ? " the team gave his leader confused looks and in Arcee's case a bored one , so Optimus repeated the question again " does any one know where Bulkhead is ?".

" Maybe in his room ? "

"Why are you asking, is he injured ?"

" Why do you care ?, he is a big bot he can do what he want ? "

Optimus shook his helm, he was disappointed in his team and mainly himself , it was time to change things around here. " your team mate has not been seen for a few hours , yet you didn't care to investigate where he is, did you even notice he was missing ? ".

Ratchet and Bee looked at the in embarrassment while Arcee scoffed " what is the matter ?, has the green oaf broke something again ? " .

Optimus gave her a disapproving look " and another thing Arcee , it has come to my attention that you have a habit of insulting Bulkhead , i know it is your copying mechanism but have you thought of what your sharp glossa does to others ? "

"But Optimus i... "

" And did you know that he had heard you many times, he may not show it but your words has hurt him deeply, he think that no one cares about him in this team and from i am seeing i am afraid that is true " .

Bumblebee looked upset at that , Arcee looked down in shame, she knew she says hurtful things most of the time but she never meant to hurt a friend , Is he even a friend ? . Now that she remembered, Bulkhead doesn't hang out with them without the kids, she always thought that he likes to be alone but what if they had been pushing him away isolating him without even knowing .

Ratchet stepped toward Optimus asking " where is Bulkhead Optimus ? i can't find his signal anywhere and i have scanned the whole planet . " .

" I can't tell you that, he has trusted me with his secret and i am not about to breach that trust " said Optimus . Ratchet was not satisfied with that answer and said " i am his doctor if he is not well i need to know " .

" I am sorry old friend , but it isn't my secret to tell , when bulkhead gets back you may ask him " , with that Optimus left the main room leaving his team to think about their missing comrade .

" Did we really hurt him that bad ?" Beeped Bumblebee , he doesn't like to hurt others, not on purpose , but thinking on it, he has not hanged out with Bulk in a long time . He was always busy with Raf or Arcee . He has been spending most of his free time with Arcee in her room since they started interfacing. They were what the humans call ( friends with benefits ) . Bumblebee vowed to be friends with the ex-wrecker when he returns .

* * *

Megatron grunted as he overloaded for the fourth time in the frame under him . He dropped the Autobot's legs that were on his shoulders to the ground , then he withdrew his spike from bulk's stained valve. Megatron sat back on his knees admiring is handwork .

The Frame under him with filled with dents and scratches from his claws , his neck is covered in bite marks and transfluid covering his thigh and pelvic panel . Megatron grinned at that , still hasn't lost his touch . he had Fragged the Autobot in many positions ,he had made the large bot ride him and he had even made him suck his spike . In Megatron's mind that was one of the best , the Autobot on his knees sucking him off while rutting aganist the decepticon's shin . That is how Autobots are supposed to be, on their knees serving their betters , thought Megatron.

Now what should he do with this one, he could kill him and send his courpse to team Prime, it would priceless to watch their reactions , or he could keep the Autobot as a stress reliever on the Nemiss , especially since Starscream had left awhile back and still hasn't been found . He could sent videos of what he does to Prime ,including the one he took now . Megatron knew how soft sparked Prime is , it will tear him apart to watch what is being done to one of his bots .

While he was busy contemplating what to do with his captive , he failed to see the blue optics of Bulkhead onlining , and that they weren't as clouded as before .

**That is it, i hope you like it and review please . Also i have two ways for the next chapter :**

**1- Optimus rescues Bulkhead from Megatron .**

**2- Meagtron takes him back to the Nemiss . **

**So review and tell me which way you want .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry i am late, but i had a scenario in my head and then i had to change it so it took me a while, for those who reviewed you know what you asked for , so enjoy, read and review please .****  
**

Bulkhead felt like he was on fire, and he felt numb . the last thing he remembered was trying to ease the burn in his Valve and then flashes of grey, of friction and heat and red . He noticed his position on the floor and groaned in his mind , if he had spent the entire time on his back it was going to hurt in the morning .

Bulkhead shifted slightly as sensation trickled into his frame ,he felt another presence near him .Bulkhead thought it was Optimus, he was the only one who knew he was here, but no this presence is malicious . bulkhead on-lined his optics slowly ,and his spark froze in his chamber .

No .

.no

Anyone but this one .

Bulkhead had nightmares about this in the past, being discovered , being caught and used until he deactivated . He reset him optics desperately hoping it was hallucinations induced by his heat, but to his dismay no such luck . Bulkhead tried to calm himself and think rationally . the warlord didn't seem to notice he had regained consciousness , for he was staring ahead with a chilling smirk on his faceplates .

Bulkhead gathered the remaining of his strength in one punch which he delivered to Megatron's Face . No sooner had Megatron fallen back did Bulkhead spring up from the ground trying to put some distance between himself and that fragger , the key word tried . his legs couldn't handle the strain and and he almost tripped on them , they were wobbling from the hard pounding he had taken .

Bulkhead cursed his vulnerability at the moment, his frame was still weak for he was still in heat . He hadn't taken the fourth step when a huge weight slammed into his back sending him to the ground . He heard growling from above as his head was forced up then slammed into the ground once.

Twice, his left optic cracked .

Third time, he is gonna have a concussion if this continued .

The beating suddenly stopped as he was turned around to stare at the face of the slag maker himself, bulkhead was proud to find a trail of energon from where he struck the other's face .

" Now where do you think you are going ? i wasn't finished with you yet " .

"Just trying to get away from the con's stink " spat Bulkhead, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Megatron's face morphed into an ugly expression and he struck the bot's face with his servo splitting his lip plates. He wrapped his clawed servo around Bulkhead's throat hissing " bravery, such an Autobot thing , but if you want to act brave there will be consequences, my bear Bulk " .

Bulkhead froze , this was it , he was done for now, his only regret was that he didn't say his farewells to Miko, or Jacky . " come on then, kill me " .

Megatron chuckled " now why would i do that, when it seems you have been hiding a valuable thing under all that armor " , Megatron moved his other servo to his captive's valve stroking the outer rims .

Bulkhead tried to remove his servo but Megatron squeezed his throat rather painfully as a reminder that the con held his life in his servo .

" What is the matter Autobot ?, a few minutes ago you were begging me to frag you, don't act coy now ". Bulkhead growled " like pit , i was practically unconscious " . " so you say , but what would your precious team think when they see records of us interfacing, would they believe you ?, or cast you away like a traitor ? i am almost tempted to let you go to find out ."

Bulkhead felt unwanted shame and dread rise up in him , he knew Optimus would believe him but what about the rest of the team . Even if they believed him, he won't be able to meet them eye to eye if they saw what was done to him, he would rather deactivate .

Out of spite Bulkhead spat on Megatron hitting his chest plates . Megatron looked at his chest calmly , then suddenly he punched Bulkhead .

The Wrecker then found himself turned around on his abdomen with a fusion canon primed and shoved into the back of his helm . Megatron leaned next to his audios hissing " i see you have not learned the meaning of consequences, i think it is best i show you " .

Meagtron started feeling along the other's aft , making Bulkhead wonder what he was doing. Finding the hidden clasp the panel retreated revealing his port , which made the autobot start to squirm . Megatron shoved a claw inside " i wonder if your port is as tight as that valve of yours, you probably hadn't been fragged in a while " .

With that he shoved his half hard spike in Bulkhead's port making him scream in pain, he hadn't been fragged there since before the beginning of the war . Megatron set a punishing pace , his hips moving in a blur . Megatron relished the screams of pain coming out of his captive , they were like music to his audios.

Bulkhead was in agony , he tried to fight but he was tired and low on energy, as a last resolve , he sent a comm to optimus pleading for help.

" Optimus , help...i can't..uhh.. ".

* * *

Optimus was in his room reviewing some data pads . He hoped that he had gotten through to his team . Optimus kept holding the data pads without seeing anything in particular , he had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand .

His processor kept wondering to the other Autobots, so many he hadn't seen since Cybertron went dark . he remembered Prowl leaving in the Ark , taking with him a few of their best warriors like Ironhide , Jazz , Sideswipe , Sunstreaker , Mirage, Hound and a lot more .

Optimus hoped that they were well and not dead like many of their comrades that they had lost . He wished some of them were on earth with him, the Cons had been driving them back a lot these days .

Since Megatron has been freed from Unicron's influence he had been concentrating on the planet below and Optimus doubted they could stand their ground for much longer without backup or help .

While he was contemplating their situation ( contemplating not brooding, he doesn't brood no matter what Ratchet says ) he got a message on his comm. system . He checked it out seeing that it was from bulkhead , he frowned ,he thought it was early for Bulkhead to call for a ground bridge back to base . Never the less he opened it .

" Optimus , help...i can't..uhh.. ".

Optimus froze then he bolted out of his berth and sprang into the corridors toward the main room. there was only Ratchet on monitor duty . He was startled upon watching his leader running .

" Optimus , what is wrong ? , are we under attack ? "

" No old friend , but i am needed somewhere else now " .

Ratchet saw the coordinates that his Prime inputted into the ground bridge controls and frowned " Optimus what is so important about this island ? " .

Optimus pushed the controls and the ground bridge hummed to life , the green swirl casting a dark shadow on them . Optimus turned to Ratchet and said " i wouldn't be long , in the mean time ready the med bay just in case, i hope we don't need it " .

With that he stepped in the ground bridge without listening to Ratchet's protests . The Medic sighed and closed the bridge after his leader , he hated being in the dark . when Optimus gets back he better tell him everything , or else he will be reintroduced to Ratchet's favorite wrench . Just cause he is the Prime doesn't mean he can get away with it, not in Ratchet's books .

* * *

Bulkhead tried to hold in his tears but he was sure that a couple had escaped. It hurt so much . Megatron was rutting into him from behind with no regard to his pain . Bulkhead was sure that something had tore in there , but what was more humiliating was that he was aroused . his frame was caught in the tail end of his cycle but enough that even rape will turn his on. He coursed his condition and tried not to let it show but he couldn't help the moans that slipped from his vocalizer and luck was not on his side .

Megatron chuckled " enjoying this aren't you ? , i didn't know you were such a filthy whore , maybe i should take you back and have my soldiers take turns with you, it has been a long time since they had an autobot to play with " .

Megatron slowed his pace, withdrawing out of Bulkhead, his spike covered in energon and fluids . Bulkhead tensed up for the re-entry , but Megatron had another thing in mind . He lined himself with Bulkhead's valve and pushed inside in one thrust that brought a groan out of Bulkhead . Resuming his pace , Bulkhead couldn't help moaning , his valve was still sensitive , He cursed again, not wanting to overload for this bastard .

Megatron Felt another presence on the island, an autobot one and he sped up , he was so close . He leaned closer to Bulkhead 's helm and whispered " overload for me, i want to hear you scream " .

Bulkhead shook his helm in refusal but Megatron pushed his claws between the seams stimulating the wires and touching the protoform underneath .with the con's ministrations pleasure build up in him , and Bulkhead was a goner. he overloaded screaming . with the combination of his overloads , his wounds and exhaustion , he fell into unconsciousness which he gladly welcomed .

Megatron overloaded as well spilling his transfluid inside, then he eased out of the unresponsive frame . Megatron contacted Soundwave for a ground bridge while cleaning himself and his spike with a rag from his subspace . Megatron then retracted his spike and closed his panel .

the warlord regarded the body in front of him , kill him or take him as a prisoner , both choices had their appeal . In the end he cleaned the other mech and closed his Panels , he didn't want any of his men to get ideas and take what he hasn't offered yet .

Megatron hauled the autobot toward the appearing ground bridge and throw him inside after warning Soundwave that he was bringing something extra to the warship . Megatron stepped inside but turned long enough to watch the horror on the face of a newly arrived Optimus Prime .

Megatron laughed saying " sorry Optimus, but you are too late , i won this round " and the ground bridge closed right behind him .

**Ta da , i hope you liked it, so please review . i am open for any suggestions you might like to add to the story .  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way this is happening after Operation: Bumblebee, Part 2 , here is the new chapter so read and review .**

Optimus exited into a small island where he was hit with a problem, even if the island was small , it would take him a while to locate Bulkhead with the number of caves in the area. he headed to the closest one hoping that Bulkhead had chosen it for the same reason he did .

Times like this he wished he had Hound with him, the tracker had an acute sense of smell and could pretty much track anything .Optimus heared a scream coming from somewhere . He tracked it to another cave a bit far from him and he sprang towards it .

Optimus ran as fast as he could untill he reached a clearing and froze in his tracks. There was Megatron in front of him Taunting him about winning this round before Disappearing into the ground bridge .

Optimus ran toward the ground bridge but unfortunately it closed before he could even reach it . He yelled in the air "Noooooo..." (**if you have watched the moment when Starscream stole the Omega Keys , this is it **) .

No .

He had failed .

And he had lost Bulkhead to Megatron's non-existing Mercy .He didn't even need to imagine what will happen to his Autobot , he had seen it all on Cybertron and it was far from Pretty .

Optimus clinched his servos into fists , he will not leave Bulkhead to suffer at the hands of the cons , he and the team will rescue him no matter what .

* * *

Megatron walked the dark and forbidding corridors of his ship with Soundwave right behind him. The communication officer was informing him of their recent mining operations and the conditions of the Nemesis in general . Soundwave kept listening to his leader's orders with the same stony silence that he was famous for . Soundwave then showed a picture of their latest capture on his screen as to ask what to do about him .

Megatron waved his hand saying " the Autobot will prove to be a great advantage against Optimus Prime , not only will the already small team be even smaller , they will lose one of their strongest warriors . this will give us an advantage on the battle fields , besides he is a breeder , we could use him to improve the quality of the drones in our ranks " .

Megatron could do that, after he got bored of him of course , for Drones are usually bred in litters , they could spark the autobot with five or six sparklings every time and drones grow up really fast , faster that humans even .

lost in thoughts of sparklings he wondered if he had sparked the Autobot already, not that he was aiming for that, he would have Knockout find out later .They arrived at the Med bay where they found knockout scanning the Autobot .

Knock out faced the pair when they arrived and said in his usual self " Well my lord you certainly went easy on the autobot " .

" And what makes you say that Knockout ?" .

" He is still alive my lord " .

" Only because i allow it doctor and you are not allowed to finish him off either " said Megatron with a visible amount of threat in his tune " he is more valuable alive " . Knock out flinched and stood by the side of the mid-berth asking " well what do you want me to do then lord Megatron ? " . Megatron regarded the Auto bot placed on the birth and said " Make sure he is not leaking energon and put a disturber in his helm for the comm. system and his signal and don't forget to disable his weapon system as well . "

" As you wish my lord " . Megatron then left with soundwave behind him . knockout turned to the Autobot and sneered " i could be buffing myself right now, but instead i have to fix this brute , wonder what Breakdown will say when he hears about this " . Knockout got out his tools and started fixing the claw marks and the wounds on the ex-wreckers frame . He noticed a trail of clear fluid trailing out of the valve cover and grimaced . He is gonna have to check the interface systems as well .

With that he took off the other's panels and set out to clean them and fix the damage, he registered himself to having the Autobot as a constant patient in his med-bay if lord Megatron intends to keep his alive . at least the Autobot looked like he wouldn't be here as frequently as starscream used to be .

* * *

Optimus entered the base through the ground bridge with an expression that sat Ratchet on edge .It was a look of defeat and shame .Ratchet opened his mouth to ask but Optimus beat him to it saying " Ratchet inform Arcee and Bumblebee there is a meeting here is 30 minutes , tell them to drop the children home ,this meeting is private ? " .

" What about Bulkhead ? " asked Ratchet ,but the look Optimus gave him made him wish he hadn't asked . He hurried to do as Optimus asked and in less than thirty minutes Arcee and Bumblebee rolled into base transforming into root mode then approached their leader .

" What is the matter Optimus, why couldn't the children come with us ? " asked Arcee .

" Because what we are going to discuss might be sensitive for such young minds " .

Bumblebee asked " When is Bulkhead coming in ? " . Optimus sighed them , he wanted to keep his promise to Bulkhead ,but as the humans say ' the shit has hit the fan ' and they needed to know what was going on.

Optimus addressed his team saying " yesterday Bulkhead confessed to me a deep secret of his , but he is in danger now and you need to know to be prepared for what is to come " .

" What secret ? "

" What danger ? was he caught by the decepticons ? " said bumblebee fearing for his friends life .

Optimus said in a grave voice " Bulkhead was captured by the cons and taken aboard the Nemesis , he was captured by Megatron " .

"Well what are we waiting for ? , lets go rescue him or even trade him " . Optimus shook his head " it is not that easy , i am afraid that Megatron will not give him up at all ". " Why ? " asked Ratchet .

"Because Megatron has found out that Bulkhead is a Breeder " .Silence descended on the bots, their optics wide with horror .Bumblebee let out a distressed sound , Arcee hugged herself and Ratchet swore " how did he find out ? " .

Optimus shifted his peds and said " Because he was in heat " , he had to duck to avoid the wrench thrown at his head from an enraged Medic .

" Why wasn't i informed ? , i am the medic around here , i could have kept him in stasis during that time and why isn't that information on his file ? " .

Optimus put some distance between himself and the Hatchet and answered " Because he did not trust us and i think he hasn't told a spark except wheeljack " .Ratchet asked " why did you let him go ? " .

Optimus said with a sad expression " he couldn't stand the thought of us around him in that condition , he thought we would be disgusted with him ". Bumblebee was close to crying now , they had committed a grave injustice toward one of their own and Bulkhead is the one who payed the price .

**I wanted to add more but i think i will leave it at that, so read and review please .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter , so read and REVIEW please .**

Bulkhead woke up groaning , he felt so tired and there were many areas in his frame throbbing with pain . he onlined his optics and was met with a dark ceiling . He frowned, he was not in his own room on base or even Ratchet's Med-bay . This is when he remembered .

Megatron .

He has been found by Megatron

And...and raped .

He looked around him and found the Decepticon symbol painted on the wall in front of him. He was alive and on the Nemesis . Megatron had not killed him. Bulkhead couldn't help but shiver as he imagined the fate that awaited him .

Bulkhead tried to leave the berth he was on but the rattling of chains stopped him. He saw a chain bolted to the wall behind him and his optics followed it to his neck .His servos shot up to feel the collar around his neck .

Pit no , he felt anger rise inside him .

He was not someone's pet , especially that pit spawned warmonger . Bulkhead tugged on the chain , trying to dislocate it from the wall ,but the chain wouldn't budge . He tried his weapons and of course they had been disabled . He gave up after a while. Bulkhead tested the length of the chain and found that he could walk a few feet away from the berth but that is all . He noticed there was two doors in his room, one had to lead to a hallway but he didn't know where the other led .

Bulkhead sat heavily on the side of the berth , He was exhausted . He checked his fuel level and found it to be low . He needed to refuel ,and he doubted the cons will give him anything unless the bare minimum .

He checked his subspace hoping to find the cube he stashed there before he left base , but he found nothing . He cursed, the cons had emptied his subspace of everything . he was grateful that there was nothing in there to expose the autobots secret location . He thought about his comrades . did optimus receive his message .

If so does he know he was kidnapped . He hoped though .

Bulkhead felt unease as he remembered Megatron's threat , to show the other Autobots what has been done to him . He won't be able to face them if that happen . He just have to set tight until he was rescued or he found a way to escape this flying metal pithole .

Bulkhead tensed up when he heard ped steps outside his door and he braced himself for what is to come. he was a wrecker, he could take whatever the other mech dish out .

The door swung open revealing the frame of the slag maker blocking the doorway. He had his arms behind him and a devil's smirk on his faceplates as he regarded his prisoner . Bulkhead gave him the nastiest glare he had and Megatron laughed . he entered the room and closed the door locking them together. Bulkhead hid his flinch, images of the previous time they were alone flashing before his optics .

" I see you are finally awake , do you like your new accommodations ?, better get comfortable Autobot , you are going to be here for a long time ".

Bulkhead growled " i don't think so " .

Megatron taunted " Why ? are you hoping for a rescue ? what makes you think they would want anything to do with you ?, what makes you think they wouldn't leave you here to rust ? ".

" You are lying " yelled Bulkhead , but Megatron kept on " you were weak , you let yourself get captured ,and you interfaced with an enemy leader no less, that is treason " .

"I didn't interface with you , you slag eating glitch head " .

Megatron couldn't help but twist the knife in closer, he walked closer to Bulkhead saying " Oh but you did, you should have seen yourself, all moaning and begging , you begged me to frag you, harder you demanded, harder please . You were so eager to take my spike , in your mouth, in you tight valve , ridding me , rutting against my leg. No matter ow much you pledged your case, no one will ever believe you were unwilling " .

Megatron stopped in front of Bulkhead who snapped and throw a punch at the warlord who caught it in his servo . He twisted the arm making bulkhead grunt from the pain . Megatron said " so unwise , looks like you need some lessons on how to behave, especially around your betters ".

Bulkhead expected to be hit or raped again but to his confusion his hand was released and Megatron brought a cube from his subspace that he held in front of Bulkhead saying " Drink " . Bulkhead's first thought that it was poisoned but he dismissed that ,drugged it is then . Even though he needed it, he couldn't get rid of his pride and accept something from the hand of a con . Bulkhead reached forward and slapped the fuel out of Megatron'e hand .

Megatron calmly looked at his empty servo then he slapped Bulkhead on the cheek hard enough to knock him back on the birth . He pounched on the other one and kept on beating him with his fists. After ten minutes he stopped and forced the autobot to face him. the other's cheek was dented and so was him chest and abdomen .

" How rude and here i took part of my precious time to refuel you " . Megatron then got up and retrieved the energon off the floor. he straddled the autobot and grasped his chin .Megatron then opened Bulkhead's mouth and poured the fuel inside it . Bulkhead swallowed trying not to chock on the fuel . When he was done Megatron throw it away and said " pull this trick next time and you will be starved until you beg on your knees " .

Megatron scratched Bulkhead's panel saying " now i think i deserve something for my generosity " .

" Get away from me " he tried to throw the con off him... and megatron moved! , but a second later he felt a great pain struck him . He was being electrocuted . and he felt like his circuits was going to fry . Just as it began , it ended . and he was left panting and trying to cool his overheated systems .

Megatron chuckled " did i forget to mention your collar was a shock collar ? with a simple signal from me it will unleash volts of electricity capable of knocking an insectacon out " . with that he moved the groaning autobot to the center of the berth and opened his legs settling between them . He felt the other's panel until he found the hidden clasps and the panel retreated . Megatron stuck a finger inside scrapping aganist the inner walls of the valve.

Sharpened digits then got to work pumping in and out in a slow pace that was meant to arouse him . He tried to fight the other off but Megatron warned him that if he used him arms he was going to remove them . Bulkhead stilled knowing well that the other was serious about his threat . Megatron then removed his digits and brought them up to his mouth where he licked them clean .

Megatron opened his panel and freed is hard spike . Bulkhead looked at the expanding spike and gluped, he took that in him last night! , it looked too big . Megatron took Bulkhead's wrists in his servos and pinned them beside the autobot's head .He lined himself with bulkhead's valve and thrust inside.

Bulkhead bit his lips to stop the screams from being released . His valve was stretched to it's fullest and there was hardly any lubricant to ease the penetration. Megatron didn't wait and began thrusting into Bulkhead dry valve which only increased the other's pain . He could feel the rough friction inside him . He tried to relax himself but it wasn't working . He was not aroused at all .

Megatron started kissing the autobot's face in a mockery of love , he kissed the other's cheek where he had hit him and his tongue probed the dent there . Bulkhead shifted his face away from the other's mouth but Megatron was not deterred , he instead licked and bit bulkhead's neck leaving denta marks on the metal . Bulkhead groaned in helpless misery . he tried to loss himself in memories of him and Miko , tried to distance himself from the vile act being performed on him but Megatron wouldn't let him . He moved one hand down and he lifted one of Bulkhead's legs to change the angle .

The change in angle brought a gasp from the mech below . the head of the spike brushed against his ceiling node which made his valve produce lubricants . Despite the pain in his valve lessening, the pain in his spark increased, he doesn't want to overload , not by this monster. The spike that has violated many was pounding into his wet valve bringing him unwanted pleasures , and making him feel like a pleasure bot .

Megatron released his other wrist and put his servo on the side of bulk's face where he directed his prisoner's helm connecting their lips together . It was unlike any kiss he had before , this was rough and dominating , Megatron's tongue darted forward licking his lips and sliding between them to explore the mouth in front of it . bulkhead tried to shake the kiss off but Megatron pinned his helm in place kissing and biting and licking at Bulkhead's lips in a way that proved his dominance on the one below him .

Megtron broke the kiss hissing " you are mine from now on, i will break you until you are nothing but an empty frame under my feet, and when i have had my full of you i will throw the leftovers to the drones " megatron smirked cruelly, increasing his pace " or maybe i will chain you to my throne as a warning to any autobot who continues to oppose me. **I** am Lord Megatron and you are now a Property of the Decepticons, get used to it " .

Megatron felt heat build up inside him and he aimed his angle to hit the other's ceiling node with every thrust . Bulkhead couldn't stop the moans that broke out of his mouth , he was so close to overload himself . He felt Megatron tense up above him before the warlord roared his completion , releasing his transfluid inside . the rush of hot fluids caused Bulkhead to overload as well . Megatron kept thrusting through his overload into the valve that was sucking his essence with vigor into the gestation chamber.

**So, that is it hope you like it . read and REVIEW please, for reviews are like currency in fan fiction and i think every one likes to be paid =) . **


	7. Ch 7 AN

**Hi , ****Sorry this isn't a chapter .**** i needed to tell my readers that i will continue the story but i had a writer's block, so that may take a while. also i wanted to say that if any one wished to use the blot of this fic for one of their own i have no problem, just put in the introduction that the plot is from 'jiotg' . until next chapter hopefully .**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi , sorry for being late, here is the new chapter , so read and review please .**

Optimus shook his helm to clear his head . he fought to keep his optics online from the much needed recharge that they demanded . He had been up all night scanning the glob trying to track the Nemesis ,but there was no success . He remembered how long he had been doing that, three weeks .

Three weeks since Bulkhead was kidnapped and they haven't found him yet. They tried every thing, tracking the warship, raiding energon mines , but it was all for nothing . Megatron has increased the cloaking on the ship and there was no way they could track it using earth -based technology .

Optimus was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of peds behind him and he turned to meet Ratchet's concerned gaze . He knew he was overdoing it, but he just couldn't get a decent recharge with the knowledge that one of his bots is in enemy hands .

The general mood in the base was tensed as of late, with autobots doing all they can to rescue Bulkhead and keep the truth from the children . They couldn't completely lie to them, but they only told them that Bulkhead was kidnapped for possible information. Optimus knew that the truth will devastate Miko ,she was by far the most hurt by Bulkhead's absence .

the girl would sit on the coach all day not doing anything, she didn't play her guitar anymore or even play video games . It hurt to look at her sometime, it made even Ratchet miss her guitar practice even if it made his audio's bleed , anything to not see here like this .

Ratchet intercepted his thoughts again " Optimus you need to recharge, we can't have you fall in battle due to exhaustion "

"i know old friend, but recharge eludes me lately, so i thought to make better use of my time ".

Ratchet said " no, you need your rest, go, i will take over from here " and he stepped as to take Optimus's place in front of the monitors . Optimus opened his mouth to object but a warning from his systems stopped him . he nodded and went to his room saying goodnight to his medic .

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ratchet's face full of concern and love " Optimus you need to stop blaming yourself, it was not your fault " .

" Was it not ? he was... "

" It was our fault , all of us but blaming ourselves for it will lead to nothing .All we can hope to do is correct this mistake and hope Bulkhead will forgive us "

" We have to find him first "

" and we will not be of any use to him half dead from lack of recharge so go, i don't want to see you for 10 hours " then he added " Medic's orders .

Optimus smiled at that and said " noted ,good night carrier " .

Ratchet patted his shoulder and whispered " good night Orion " .

* * *

Bulkhead onlined his tired optics and closed them right back . Everything hurt these days. He hadn't been repaired since he was first brought on the ship, his chronometer told him that was four weeks ago, four weeks in this pit hole . he was ready to fall into stasis at any given moment .

his frame was filled with dents and scratches from the decepticon lord and his valve was constantly sore from the amount of pounding he took . He felt like Megatron fraged him everyday at least once , not to mention the times the warlord drops by just to taunt him or beat him. He is lucky he has a strong armor or else he would have been dead awhile ago , and maybe that was why he was taken, aside of being a breeder . he could take what most bots can't and live to tell the tale .

Bulkhead shifted on his side trying to find a comfortable position to rest ,but there was not an inch of him that didn't hurt . his vision landed on the manacles hanging from the center of the room and he shuddered . he remembered hanging from them in his first week on the ship . He had tried to escape , He attached a vehicon who brought him fuel and tried to break the chain on the wall with the vehicon's own weapon ,but failed. So the other Mech had thought it best to whip him as a punishment .

He chained him to the manacles and brought an electro-whip . Megatron then activated it on a low sitting and tested it on the ground . The sound of sparks as the whip hit the ground was unnerving and Bulkhead tensed waiting for the first hit . it landed on the middle of his back and Bulkhead grunted, it didn't break armor but it stung like the pit .

Megatron kept whipping him every where, on his back on his thigh , on his aft . when it ended Bulkhead had counted fifty lashes and he swore a couple of places on his back were leaking energon . Meagtron had stood behind him whispering " you think you can escape , foolish autobot , you need to accept you new place , because you will only leave this ship when i command it and only to be one with the all-spark ".

with that Megatron removed his valve cover denting the edge to stop Bulkhead from closing it again . He then brought the handle of the whip and thrust the tip inside bulkhead's valve . He kept thrusting the handle inside brushing sensor nodes and sensitive inner walls . Bulkhead let out a frustrated groan , Megatron only makes him overload so he can prove his dominance and control of the other's frame . Bulkhead hated it , hated his frame for being manipulated by those filth servos and hated Megatron for his skill in doing so .

Megatron had then retracted the handle and left Bulkhead like that, chained up and aroused , with no fuel , in the dark and standing for three days until his arms went numb . just to say the sight of those manacles makes him shudder every time .

Bulkhead had fallen into a light recharge that he was violently woken from when the door to his cell was slammed open .There was Megatron as usual in the doorway looking at him with the same fanged smirk that he wears every time . Megatron stood beside the berth and tutted .

" Look at the state of you , i have seen deactivated mechs look better than that sorry state you are in " . Bulkhead knew he looked pitiful , with his wounds and fluids staining his thighs and pelvic plate ,but he chose to keep his mouth shut . He knew Megatron was baiting him to punish him further and was not going to give that buckethead the satisfaction .

What he didn't know was that Megatron was testing him and he was pleased that the Autobot has learned to at least keep his mouth shut . Megatron then freed the chain from the wall and took it in his right servo " get up Autobot " .Bulkhead didn't want to go anywhere but a tugging on the chain had him moving least the warlord dragged him from his collar .

bulkhead grunted in pain as his valve throbbed with pain . He discovered that he had a slight limp in his left leg , great just what he needed . Ad they exited the door he was hit with a wave of panic, his valve was exposed for all to see , but luck was on his side , they didn't encounter anyone on their trip and Bulkhead noticed they were heading to the med-bay .

The doors was open and they were met was the sight of knockout buffing his finish . Bulkhead snorted quietly , does that bot do anything else . Knockout noticed them and he stopped, wrinking his nose at Bulkhead " do i have to touch that thing ? " .

bulkhead growled at being called a thing and would have attacked if it weren't for the warning tug on his chain . Megatron then man-handled him onto an examination table where his arms and legswere restricted by energon bonds . He tugged at them but they wouldn't shift . Megatron ignored him and turned to Knockout .

" you need to scan him doctor , you know what i mean " . Knockout nodded and brought out a hand held scanner tracing it on Bulkhead's upper body concentrating on his abdomen. Bulkhead frowned , what are they scanning for, he doesn't feel like he has a virus or anything . the device in Knockout's servo beeped and the medic messed with it changing the setting .

Megatron grow imaptiant and said " well... ? " . " just a second my lord... ahh here it is " mumbled Knockout who showed the result to his master. Bulkhead tried to see as well but couldn't from his place on the berth . Knockout left to bring some tools and Megatron turned to Bulkhead with a look that Bulkhead came to associate with pain .

" do you know what the scanning showed ? , it said that you are sparked " . Bulkhead's optics widened in horror , it can't be , but Megatron wasn't finished, he put his servo on Bulkhead's abdomen where his gestation chamber exists underneath " Even better you are carrying twins, i believe it is true what they say, Breeders are more fertile than anyone " .

**That is it am afraid, see you in the next chapter . So read and review and tell me what you think .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter , it is a continue from the last one , so read and review please . **

" Split spark, or two sparks ? " .

" Too soon to tell my lord, perhaps in a couple of month we will know " .

Bulkhead listened to them talking in a daze, the news had stunned him into silence . sparked , he was sparked .

With Twins ! .

Holy frag . Even though the idea had been on the back of his mind, he had not , did not want to give it much thought . The idea of carrying that pit spawned offsprings was too disturbing to bear and now he carries two, Primus help him .

Bulkhead was brought out of his daze by the sound of peds and he turned his head to watch Megatron leave and the door closing behind the Warlord . Another sound brought his attention to knockout and he saw the medic coming at him with many tools that made him want to get up and run screaming for the hills .

Bulkhead glared at knockout " what do you think you are gonna do with those things ? " .

" Ohhh feisty , i see lord Megatron hasn't broke you...yet " smirked Knockout as he set his tools on a nearby table before saying " no shut up and let me work, the sooner i am done fixing you the soon i could get back to buffing my finish " .

Bulkhead snorted " like you do anything else " , he grunted in pain as knockout started banging out the various dents all over his frame . Bulkhead focused on the ceiling as knockout worked around him, he was getting fixed so that the warlord can break him all over again, just great . Bulkhead heared the door opening and turned to see his arch nemesis , Breakdown in the doorway. Bulkhead groaned, this is so not his day .

Breakdown strolled into the med bay sneering " well i will be damned , didn't believe the rumors were true, who would have though you would end up as Megatron's bitch ? " .

" Sorry, didn't mean to take your place " .

Breakdown growled and made to attack the chained bot but Knockout's voice stopped him " careful Breakdown , he is our Lord's property, any scratch on him not inflected by Megatron will be punished for " . Breakdown calmed down and retracted his hammer . He said " when Megatron is done with you , i will ask his permission to terminate you myself " . with that he left the med-bay leaving knockout to his work . he would have assisted him but he didn't trust himself not to hurt his enemy .

Knockout got back to his work like nothing had happened and Bulkhead grunted again in pain, what he would do to have Ratchet fix him instead of this sadistic con .Thinking about Ratchet made him think of the rest of the team , where they still looking for him ? , do they think he is dead or what ?, he had to escape before he gave birth . Children of Megatron or not , they were innocent and will not be raised by decepticons , not if he can help it .

* * *

Wheeljack floated the Jackhammar closer to seaspray's ship, finally they had caught up . just as he inched closer to the other ship his ship's sensors beeped indicating a strange object detected . Wheeljak noticed the bomb on his fellow wrecker's ship but it was too late , the bomb had exploded leaving seaspray in many pieces floating in space .

The shockwave hit the Jackhammar full force and wheeljack grunted in the pilot seat as his ship was pushed back from the explosion . Wheeljack scanned for damage but it was superficial, how glad he is that the Jackhammar could take a hit. the ex-wrecker steered his ship, he was going to find the son of a glitch who did this and he was going to take care of him , wrecker style .

Whelljack followed the other's signal not knowing it will lead him right to where he wanted to go , to Earth .

* * *

Bulkhead tried to stifle his moans as he was pounded into . He was on his hand and knees on the birth as that behemoth thrust into him from behind . It has been a week since he had found out that he was sparked and he was tired . the two sparks were putting more stress on his systems , taking away most of his energy . he doesn't bother fighting much these days, preferring to economize the energy in his frame, least he needed it for more important thing .

Bulkhead's thoughts drifted to the Mech above him . Since knowing he was carrying , Megatron hadn't beaten him badly . Of course Megatron slapped and smacked him around but he usually avoided his chest and Abdomen . Bulkhead doesn't know if he preferred the beating to being fraged constantly . It seemed that he was being fragged three or four times everyday and the worst part is that he was craving it every time . His frame was demanding transfluid to build the protoform of the Little ones and Megatron seemed all too eager to comply .

A hard thrust alerted him that Megatron was close to overloading . The spike was sliding in and out of him scraping against sensitive nodes making him moan again . A couple of hard thrusts and he lost it , overloading hard , valve tightening and squeezing the large spike inside him . Megatron too overloaded spilling his fluids deep inside his partner's valve .

Megatron collapsed forward making Bulk fall on his front on the berth . the room was filled with the sound of cooling fans at work trying to decrease the temperature of the overheated frames . Megatron looked at the Autobot under him . he hadn't made up his mind about wanting the sparklings or not. He could keep them as soldiers or heirs or he could kill them , that would break the soft-sparked fool . he will just have to wait until they are birthed ,it will be much more satisfying if he killed them in front of the Autobot's optics . He loved to watch other people's eyes as something breaks inside them , their grief gets intensified in their optics and he relishes on that . He could just spark the Autobot again whenever he wanted .

Megatron heard a gruff from under that sounded like ' get off ' and he chuckled . He withdrew watching as transfluid and lubricates trailed down to stain the berth under them . He turned the other Mech on his back to face him . He leaned down to lick at the stained valve and Bulkhead twitched .

" Stop, no more " .

"Really, is that what you want ? , your frame tells me otherwise " said Megatron as he kept eating out the other's valve .Bulkhead squirmed on the berth , but the other kept his face close and his glossa buried inside Bulk's valve . He nipped and sucked on the outer folds causing lubricants to be produced which he lapped up . Megatron then bit hard on the outer fold making a bite marks that bled . Bulkhead yelped in pain and Megatron removed his face to admire his handwork , He is gonna tell Knockout not to fix that one .

Megatron then crawled up to plant a kiss on the grimacing Bulkhead mouth forcing him to taste himself .He prepared himself to enter the mech under him but then stopped , he had a better idea in mind . He got off the berth and dragged Bulkhead pushing him to his knees beside the berth . Megatron sat down putting his spike in front of Bulkhead's head and wrapped his servos around Bulkhead's helm .

Bulkhead saw what he was doing and tried to free his head but Megatron had a tight grip on him, so he closed his lips against the tip of the spike pocking it . megatron sneered and said " sometimes i think you defy me because you have nothing to do . Perhaps i should bring someone to keep you company, how about the yellow bug, or the two wheelers . perhaps you would like one of your human pets , they don't take up much space after all " .

Bulkhead paled at the threat , he would not put anyone in danger or risk Miko in any way . He reluctantly opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head .He had to restrain himself from biting when Megatron patted his head saying ' good boy ' .Bulkhead licked around the head a few time getting used to having the large rod in his mouth .

Bulkhead took an inch by inch of the spike into him, relaxing his throat tubing until it was all in, he then moved his head up and down trying to make the con overload quickly . He hollowed his cheeks and added more suction . he groaned around the length in his mouth, the vibration driving Megatron wild .

Megatron looked at the head between his legs and the Auotbot's mouth going up and down on his rod, he couldn't help but snap a picture . the perfect place for an autobot in his mind . Megatron used his servos to slam the other's head between his legs a couple of time, then he removed it .

Bulkhead coughed, his throat hurting from the rough treatment . He was them man-handled into straddling Megatron's lap , where the warlord's spike was pushed into his wet valve . Bulkhead put his servos on the other's shoulder to steady himself as he was pounced on that spike . Megatron thrusting his hips upward with all his power trying to reach his overload , which he did after a few thrusts .

Bulkhead moaned as hot fluids filled him , he was tired and ready to drop into recharge .his optics dimmed showing his exhausion which made Megatron remove him from his lap ,putting him on the berth . he closed his own panel saying " see you tomorrow , pet " , With that he left locking the door behind him .

Bulkhead also closed his panel and put his hand on his abdomen, if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel them . Two tiny beings inside him, the bonds between them were new , so he could only sense their presence . With that presence in his spark he drifted into a much needed slumber .

**So, that is it, hope you like, and read and review please, tell me what you think .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry i didn't update sooner but a cousin of mine has passed away and i just couldn't write anything . so please read and review and tell me what you think .**

A Beeping sound came from the monitors signaling a coming message . The Autobots gathered in front of the monitors just as Agent fowlers face appeared on the screen . He started his greeting by yelling " Prime " .

" What in blazers are your people doing out here ? we had an agreement , no collateral damage " . Optimus replied " sorry agent fowler but..." optimus cut his words wondering, could it be.

Arcee stepped up saying " what is the situation ? " .Fowler said " i just got reports of two jumpo sized bots, mixing it up " . Bumblebee asked " could it be ? " .Optimus asked the agent " do you now who they are ? " .

" Negative, but i just arrived on the scene " . the video switched from Fowler's face to an image of a bot. the Autobots were stunned , it looked like Skyquake .

" it can't be , he was killed " said Ratchet .

" but he was yanked back by starscream as some undead terracon " said Arcee and added " question still stands. who is the dance partner ? " .the camera zoomed to reveal a space ship and beside it Wheeljack .

" By the Allspark it is one of ours , it is Wheeljack " .

"i don't care, We have to contain the situation before we all end up on the 11 O'clock news " yelled fowler .

Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee prepared to roll out as Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they left to retrieve Wheeljack .The question on all their minds is what will Wheeljack do when he finds out what happened to Bulkhead. As Optimus remember, they were close to each other , will Wheeljack blame them all . they had failed Bulkhead and hadn't found him yet . optimus cleared his mind and went through the ground bridge .

Wheeljack grunted as he was hit by Dreadwing, the jet above him firing at the con in retaliation . He heared the sound of a bridge opening and turned his head smirking " had a feeling the gang might show " . He watched as only three bots exited the bridge weapons activated . Where was Bulkhead ? , was he on a mission or something ? .

wheeljack saw Optimus Prime heading his way as Dreadwing fired his weapons on them . Optimus reached him as Arcee and Bumblebee fired back at Dreawing who had to hide behind a building . Dreadwing saw the other jet and scanned it for an alt-mode . Wheeljack saw what happened and he fired upon the escaping con ignoring the shouts from prime to stop .

Suddenly there was fire and the building he hit exploded blinding them and giving the con the chance to escape . Wheeljack commented that Dreadwing had rigged the place to blow but Arcee replied sarcastically " actually that was your handy work sparky . you hit a gas station , it's like energon , doesn't mix well with blaster fire " .

Optimus glared at Wheeljack " while you are on this planet you will follow my lead " , with that he comm. Ratchet to bridge them back to base . Wheeljack wanted to ask where Bulkhead was but the ground bridge opened up and the Autobots went through it so he followed .He entered the base to find only the Medic in the main room, he frowned . Ratchet dragged him to the med-berth and made him sit down and went to fix his shoulder .

Wheeljack looked around the room, the other bots were avoiding looking at him . He really thought that something was stinking in here , so he decided to cut the chase and asked " alright what is going on here ? you are all acting suspicious , and where is bulkhead ? is he on a mission or... ? " . At the flinch on Bumblebee's face and the sad looks from prime at the mention of bulkhead's name wheeljack stopped talking . NO , it can't be what he is thinking ,no .

" Is... Is he offlined ? " asked wheeljack fearing what the answer will be .

optimus said hurriedly " no...we don't think so " . Optimus sighed and continued " he was captured by the Decepticons " .

" Then what are we waiting for, let's track that ship and bust our boy out ".

" It is not that easy, we have tried to track the ship ,but Megatron has increased his shielding and we tried everything we have...further more Bulkhead has been captured for five weeks " .

wheeljack froze at that ,but optimus was not finished, he told him all that has happened and how Bulkhead was captured . wheeljack listened to it all and couldn't decide whether he wanted to slag Megatron or Prime . Last time he was here he hadn't noticed anything, and bulkhead hadn't inform him of the team's treatment . If he had known he would have dragged bulkhead with him by any means necessary .

Optimus had approached Wheeljack but a glare stopped him in his tracks " whatever excuse you have, i don't want to hear, we are going to find Bulkhead and we are going to free him and the cons will pay for whatever they did to him " ,he said in a cold voice that carried anger and rage, and Optimus for the life of him couldn't tell whether it was aimed as him and his team or the cons .

* * *

Dreadwing knelled before megatron pledging his loyalty to his one true master . He said that the other reason he was here was because he wanted to avenge his twin from the Autobots who killed him .

Megatron said " the autobots will be punished for their crime and many others. how and when i see fit "

" but master..." protested Dreadwing .

Megatron cut him off saying " conflicted agendas will only result in chaos and failure . you will be wise to remember that dreadwing " . and added " you are under my comand now and as such you will follow my lead " .

Megatron held his hands behind his back saying " besides we hold many things on the Nemesis , things the Autobots can't be allowed to get their servos on . therefore recklessness will not be tolerated " .with that he left the bridge . Perhaps he will allow Dreadwing to vent his frustration on the Autobot in their hold ,after the he gives birth of course .

* * *

Wheeljack stared ahead at the Nevada desert from the cave where his ship was stashed . he had lost a lot of fellow Wreckers through the years .Wreckers were used to loss , it came with the job . many times they would roll into battle knowing that one of them won't come back to base with them . he will not loss Bulkhead, not this way . Bulkhead and him had made a promise long ago to only die on the battlefield and he will be damned if he couldn't help the other fulfill that vow .

A beep brought him out of his thoughts and he went into his ship to listen to Dreadwing challenge him into a fight .Wheeljack was going to go alone ,wreckers don't call for backup , they call for cleanup ,then he stilled . An idea flashed into his head ,if it was executed right they could get Bulkhead back .

Wheeljack entered the main room at base. Optimus and Ratchet were in front of the counsel looking up some data , they turned to him and wheeljack put a hand on his hip saying " found a way to got our boy back, you're in ? " .

**And that is it, hope you like and please read and review .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter, so please read and review .**

Bulkhead sipped on the low grade energon and tried not to grimace . Even though he had been drinking it for five weeks , it still tasted disgusting to him , but he is forced to drink it for the sake of the two sparklings inside him . He finished the cube and tossed it away , he still needs more but he will not beg Megatron for it. He still has some pride for that .

He shifted on the berth laying on his side , his interface system hurts .His valve was sore and slightly swollen , he shifted a couple of times on the hard berth trying to get comfortable . His hand went to the weld marks on his frame, it was long spanning from his right shoulder to just above his abdomen . With a grimace he remembered how it happened and who gave it to him .

Arachnid .

Never mind Arcee, if he got his hands on that spider bitch he will tear her legs off one by one with his bare hands .

His gaze landed on the weld marks again as he mind drifted to what happened .

_Flashback_

Bulkhead was dozing off when he heard the door opening . He stifled his groans at another torture session with Megatron . He on-lined his optics ready to glare at the warlord when he froze . Instead of the hulking frame of Megatron stood a smaller one , with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her fanged lips that said i am going to kill you and enjoy it greatly stood The Decepticon femme like she belonged there .

Bulkhead regarded her with unease as her gaze swept over everything in the room and landed on him . He suppressed a shudder at the cruel intentions shown in her optics . Her hips swayed into the room as she entered and stood by the berth .

" Well well look what we have here . i didn't know Megatron liked them big and blurry ", She reached her hand to his abdomen as if to tough him but Bulkhead was faster and he slapped her hand roughly away from his unborn twins .

Arachnid held her slapped hand to her chest and hissed at him. She inspected the damage and found it to be superficial ,Still lord Megatron's pet or not, he will have to pay . She shot webs from her hands that covered his hands and bound them to his side .he cursed and tried to remove them but to no vain . She shot webs that bound his legs as well . Bulkhead tried not to panic as he was in the mercy of a psychopath .

Arachnid then climbed to set on top of him, She said running her claws lightly on his chest " i see that you still have some spirit in you. it appears that lord Megatron has not broken you after all that time . shame if he had given you to me i would have done it in a couple of days " .

Bulkhead glared at her ugly face saying " go to the pit you eight legged freak " . Arachnid narrowed her optics and she suddenly sank her claws in his right shoulder . Bulkhead screamed as she dragged her hand downward tearing the metal on the way . She stopped as her hand reached his abdomen .she removed her hand and watched her work , the marks wasn't too deep but they hurt like the pit and were bleeding .

Bulkhead panted as the pain hit him full force , where is Megatron when you need him .The fragger better get here soon before he bleeds to death .He grunted as Arachnid repositioned herself on top of him , settling instead between his legs . Bulkhead had a bad feeling about this .

She thrust a finger inside of him roughly and chuckled at the soreness that she felt there . She withdrew her finger and felt around for the panel covering the spike . She found the latch and opened it revealing the mech's spike in it's housing . with a little coaxing and rubbing the spike sprang forward and Bulkhead flushed, it hasn't been touched in a while .

The spider smirked " someone hasn't been touched there in awhile , Megatron doesn't play with spikes unless it is his own, does he ? ", with that she wrapped her hand around the base of the spike and started pumping the rod in front of her slowly. Bulkhead moaned despite himself at the sensation , it has been awhile since someone touched him there . Suddenly pain flared in his southern region and he looked down to see a hand brutally squeezing his spike, the tip of the claws impeded inside .

Arachnid laughed as the Autobot tried to free himself from her grasp , she thought about tearing off his spike next . It will be fun to give it to the Autobot ,she can't wait to see Arcee's reaction , and it isn't like the Autobot needs it or something .

Arachnid was busy laughing at her victims pain that she didn't hear the door opening and closing letting someone inside . However she became aware when a canon pressed to her back with voice growling behind her " having fun Arachnid ? funny because i don't recall giving you permission to have it " .

The con femme turned around blasting a charming look on her face , frag Megatron wasn't supposed to get back yet , she will have to do some serious groveling to get out of this .

" Forgive me my lord , i thought i heard some noise and thought to check it out . I feared that the prisoner was escaping " .

" You thought he was escaping ? " Megatron raised a single optic brow . He looked at Bulkhead noting the damage and the wound that has stopped bleeding but definitely needed treatment . Well if the spider wants to play it that way .

Megatron got behind the femme trapping her between the two Mech , he leaned close to her audio whispering " and if he is escaping, what does that have to do with his exposed spike, uh ,care to explain that ? " .Arachnid stuttered to answer but Mehgatron shh-ed her .

" Come on Arachnid, it is obvious you couldn't resist playing with the new prisoner, admit it ,it is in your nature " .He moved his hands to encircle her in in his arms as he removed her hand on the Autobot's spike and replaced it was him. He kept the same pace she did hardening the spike in his servo . Megatron's other hand played with her, stroking her frame anywhere he can reach .

Bulkhead started objecting at what was happening but Megatron whispered in her audio to shut him up and she did with a web on the mouth . Bulkhead settled for growling instead but they both ignored him . Megatron started kissing Arachnid's neck as a hand reached to play with her panel . She moaned and panted in her lord's servos .

Megatron whispered " you love to maim and torture bots, i bet you get off on their screams, their pleas and their begging for mercy, a mercy i am sure doesn't exist within you my dear " Megatron heard and felt her panel opening revealing her valve, dripping wet with lubricants . He removed the hand stroking the stiff spike in his hand and gripped her hips saying " but you forget Arachnid, that autobot is mine and i don't like it when someone touches my things without permission " .With that he lifted her up and forced her on the spike in front of them .

Bulkhead grunted as a tight heat was suddenly surrounding him and looked at Arachnid's face controlled in pain . She tried to get off him but Megatron kept a firm hold on her keeping her impaled on the ex-wrecker's large spike . Arachnid opened her mouth to plead but Megatron silenced her growling " it seems i haven't made it clear enough , you are gonna learn touching what isn't yours has severe consequences " . with that he lifted her up and down on the large spike making sure to thrust her all the way down to the hilt .

Bulkhead closed his optics as the action brought pleasure inside him , pleasure that was not mixed with pain like it always was . He deeply moaned when the valve clinched around him .Megatron opened his panel revealing his hardened spike saying " ohh don't worry, i haven't forgotten about you ", with that he sunk into the mech below .

Bulkhead let out a throaty moan at the double sensation, he was acutely aware of the spike bounding into him and the valve squeezing his spike . With the double sensation heat pooled into his frame and he felt his overload coming . A particular thrust hit a cluster of nodes inside him and he overloaded screaming into the gag and coming inside the con who tensed and came herself .

Bulkhead was aware of Megatron still pounding into him and he groaned , dreading round two .

_End flashback ._

Bulkhead servo absentmindedly rubbed at the welds and he cleared his head of that nasty memory , yet another thing he wished to delete from his processor. he brought his arm under his head and tried to drift into recharge . he had to conserve his energy by recharging since those slaggers don't give him a carrier's ration to energize him and the sparklings within .

* * *

Wheeljack watched the con take off , running with his tail between his legs . Wheeljack hoped beyond hope that the plan will work ,it was their only chance to find the Nemesis and free Bulkhead .there was no room for error .

Everything has to go perfectly .

**And that is it, hope you liked it and review please . I will explain the plan in the next chapter , Bulkhead will likely be rescued in a chapter or two ,but i don't know whether to continue the story after his rescue or not ,so tell me what you think .**


	12. Chapter 12

**At last a new chapter , sorry for the wait but i kinda forgot about the story. so read and review, and hope you like it .**

Wheeljack paced back and forth across the main room of the base looking at Ratchet in every turn, the medic was still in front of the monitors with Raf working on his computer beside him . He paced again for a couple of time before asking " is it done yet ? "

Ratchet didn't dignify the question with a turn, he kept his eyes on the monitors saying " no and just like the last twelfth time you asked, the device isn't done yet " . With that he tuned out Wheeljack and focused on the monitors in front of him .

It had been a genius idea on the part of Wheeljack . The ex-wrecker had gone to meet Dreadwing with the team as backup . They had cornered the seeker and engaged him from multiply angles keeping him distracted while Arcee slipped a device on him . It was so concealed on his frame that it will only show up in scanning .He thought back to the device they created ,it would infiltrate the Nemesis's computer gaining all the codes they need to access the warship. It would give them access to the ship's location and schematics.

The plan was for them to bridge silently to the Nemesis , some will create some havoc while the others will slip to get Bulkhead and then regroup and bridge to base, hopefully all in one piece thought Wheeljack . The paln was all fine and dandy but the problem was that the device will only work inside the Nemesis , will take up to thirty minutes to hack quietly enough not to get caught by Soundwave and will stay cloaked for fourty minutes more before it's power run off and if they are not bridged before then they will all be stuck on the warship with the whole Decepticon army , a piece for cake thought wheeljack with a smirk .

He turned to observe the other Autobots around him . Arcee was checking her weapons over and over, just doing something to distract her from the nervous of the upcoming mission . Bumblebee's doorwings were twitching slightly indicating nervous eagerness . Only prime was calm and steady, but to those who know him would notice he is not completely calm .

Wheeljack turned again to pester the doctor when a beeping sound came from the monitors . They all gathered in front of it and Wheeljack asked " well...?"

" Yes it is done, downloading schematics " the data was downloaded and an image of the Nemesis appeared on the screen . The ship was then divided into sections each with a name attached to them .

" Now where would they keep him ? " pondered Ratchet out loud .

" Could he be in the breg ? " asked Bumblebee .

Ratchet clicked on the breg but to their disappointment the section showed no occupied cells , meaning Bulkhead wasn't in any of the cells .

" We don't have time to scan every section, we need to go now " said an irritated Wheeljack who received a whack on the helm from Ratchet who growled " we can't just rush anywhere, the Nemesis is a huge ship. We have to bridge somewhere close to Bulkhead " .

" We could isolate the con's signals, that way we could pinpoint where Bulkhead is " said Raf from his place on the laptop . Ratchet added the new orders on the computer .After a bit of scanning all the signals on the screen disappeared except one.

" That has got to be him " .

" But there is no Autobot signal, it just reads as a life sign not necessary Bulkhead's ".

" There is no other signal but this and it looks to be guarded by two drones " .

Ratchet turned to optimus asking " Optimus can we take that chance ? "

Optimus looked at them all and said " while this may not be Bulkhead it is possible they may need our help, we may not have another chance to enter the warship. This is a risk we must take " .

With that everyone's mind was set . Ratchet activated the ground bridge , it was time to bring their comrade home .

* * *

Megatron entered the code to unlock the door in front of him. He entered the room his sight setting on the Autobot sitting on the berth . Bulkhead's servos were on his abdomen like he was feeling for the life inside him .Bulkhead heard the door open, he removed his servos scowling at his tormentor .

Megatron walked closer until he was beside the berth laying a clawed servo on Bulkhead's abdomen . Bulkhead twitched wanting nothing more than to break that hand, but he kept his temper in check . Last thing he needs is for his own servo to be broken as punishment .

Megatron smirked at the Autobot " well how are my offsprings doing today ? are you getting enough fuel for the little ones " said Megatron petting the carrier's abdomen mockingly .

Bulkhead scowled even more at him and Megatron chuckled his hand slipping lower to rub the other's valve . Bulkhead closed his eyes, frustrated with his hopelessness and inability to stop the other from raping and defiling him all the time .

Bulkhead felt the servo removed and the warlord settle between his legs , his thighs were spread wide showing his open hole to the hungry gaze of the mech on top of him . he heard a click and Megatron leaned grinding their equipment together . Bulkhead bit his lower lip plate when the other's spike extended directly in his passage .

Megatron thrust slowly inside Bulkhead at first then he increased his pace pounding into the Mech under him .Bulkhead tuned out the Decepticon's taunts about him being weak, about how the Autobots forgot him, that they were glad to get rid of him,and that he would never leave the ship . those words stopped hurting him anymore, he was numb to them , he was numb to a lot of things these days .

Megatron leaned to bit and licked at the other's neck . He changed his angle , his spike hitting many sensor nodes along the wet passage . Bulkhead moaned as the con groaned into his neck increasing his pace . the tip of the spike hit his ceiling node again and again making his valve spasm from the upcoming overload .

Bulkhead was disgusted with the smell of energon and the other mech breath so close near him, he turned his head as far as he could from the other mech, but Megatron won't have that . He grasped Bulkhead's face and forced his lips on him , His tongue sneaking into the Autobot's mouth . The kiss being nothing less than brutal .

Megatron released the other's mouth , he was so close . A few thrusts later he came roaring his completion and spilling his transfluid deep inside . this caused Bulkhead to also overload . Megatron kept thrusting through his overload until his spike released the last drop in the other's valve . Megatron withdrew then fell on the berth beside Bulkhead his fans working hard to decrease his temperature .

The silence was interrupted by a chime from his comm and he growled at the timing , he wanted to ignore the comm. but decided against it, it could be important after all . He answered his comm listening to Soundwave reporting that Dreadwing was back and on his way to the bridge , so that seeker managed to survive after all . He informed Soundwave to keep him there until he arrived . He cleaned himself and got off the berth closing his panel as he did so .

He retrieved a cube from his subspace putting it beside Bulkhead then he left without a word . Bulkhead relaxed after the door closed and he closed his legs . He grimaced and took a rag wiping the fluids on his thighs and valve before it dried and became sticky . He decided to lay down for a few minutes before drinking the energon .It isn't like he was in a hurry to do anything .

* * *

Team Prime bridged into an empty hallway and prime turned to his soldiers saying " Arcee , take Bumblebee with you, you are stealth team, your job is to retrieve Bulkhead and bring him to this exact place ,go " they nodded and went on their way. Wheeljack turned to Prime asking " and what are we supposed to do ? " .

Prime shifted his servo into a blaster saying " We are going to cause a distraction to cover Arcee and Bumblebee " .Wheeljack extracted his swords smirking " alright ,let's go make some noise " .

**And that is it , please read and review and tell me what you think . I don't know if i should continue the story after the rescue or not . So tell me what you think .**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here i am again, i hope you like this chapter, by the way i am not very good at fight scenes, so read and review please .**

Arcee and Bumblebee moved swiftly and silently through the hallways of the Nemesis , avoiding any passing Vehicons on the way . Arcee would have loved to shoot any of those decepticons but she know she can't, they couldn't tip the cons off that they where here, not yet anyway .

The pair made their way silently to the room with the odd signal, Arcee stopped at the end of the hallway observing the guards. they were two vehicons on each side of the door keeping guard, nothing she can't take. She carefully lined up her blasters and shot them in the chest . The guards went down and the Autobots hurried .

Bumblebee blasted the control panel which made the door open . They both stepped inside and froze. Bumblebee felt sick in his tank, he knew that Bulkhead would be hurt during his capture , but he didn't imagine it would be this bad . There wasn't an inch that wasn't scratched or dented in his frame,and that horrible weld mark on his chest. There was also a wretched smell in the air .

Arcee tightened her servos in fury, she felt disgusted at the smell of lubricant and the aftermath of interface . She watched as Bulkhead lowered the cube he was drinking and look at them with a scowl on his face that turned into a stunned look . If it wasn't an inappropriate time she would have snickered at the stunned look on is face or the way he kept looking between them and the the cube between his hand .

Bulkhead broke the silence groaning " Frag ,did he drug the energon or have i finally gone insane ? " .

Arcee stepped forward saying " neither , it is really us " .Bumblebee walked up to the berth laying his servo on Bulkhead's arm as to convey that they are real .Bulkhead stared at the arm like it was a dream , but it felt real on his metal . He put his other servo on top of Bumblebee's to confirm that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

Bulkhead then scowled again yelling " what the frag took you so long ? " . Arcee interrupted " later, now we need to leave, we are on a tight schedule " . Bulkhead scoffed pointing at the wall behind him " in case you haven't noticed i can't go anywhere " . their gaze landed on the chain bolted to the wall and the collar around the other's neck. Arcee swore and she aimed her blasters at the chain saying " hold still Bulk ", Bulkhead did as she said closing his optics tightly .

Arcee lined her shot and fired clipping the chain off near Bulkhead's neck making the other Mech nearly jump from the proximity . Bulkhead stood on shacking legs which made Bumblebee help him as Arcee informed Prime that they got Bulkhead and are on there way back .They then the room with Arcee behind them providing cover . they headed to the designated spot hoping not to run into any con on the way, but unfortunately that wasn't to be. They heard the sound of fighting up ahead and as they turned the corner they where greeted by a shot heading straight for them .

"noooooooooo "

* * *

While Arcee and Bumblebee went on their rescue mission, Optimus and Wheeljack went the opposite way to cause a distraction. they were to wreck things, something which came naturally to Wheeljack . They moved along hallways weapons drawn itching to shoot the first con they saw, they got that chance when they passed Breakdown walking with a couple of drones. The brute con started at them dumbfounded for a second then he yelled "Autobots" and drew his hammer to fight .

Optimus immediately fired upon him while Wheeljack descended on the drones slashing the first one's neck cabling and ran the second through with his sword. The shout drew more Drones and soon the two Autobots had a fight on their hand . Optimus dodged Breakdown's hit , transforming his servo into a sword that he slashed at the con knocking him down .

That attracted the rest of the cons and Optimus realized that they will soon will be met by Megaron .Optimus's mouth set in a grimace , he was not sure he would be able to control himself from tearing up that fragger limp from limp . Just as he thought about it, the con did appear around the corner , Both leaders drew their swords running at each other. they met with a clash of metal .

Megatron snarled " how nice to see again Prime, we sure missed you around here" .

Optimus blocked a hit coming from Megatron saying " i don't have time for your games . Where is Bulkhead ? what have you done to him ? " .

" ahh your Wrecker, now you remember him, it has been what, five weeks, what makes you think he is still online ?, maybe i killed him long ago " . They separated and started circling each other , both looking for an opening to attack .

" if you did, you would have made sure that we knew , just to spite us ". Megatron smirked " you got me there Prime, no what i did was much worse " .He licked his scared lips and continued " i thought you Autobots would have learned to hide your breeders better than last time ".

Optimus tensed and growled " Megatron if you have hurt him i swear..." , Megatron interrupted " ohh i did more than that my dear prime, you should have been there the first time, he was so tight and hot, and that mouth, the things he can do with it..once he gets the right incentive that is ". Optimus growled and attacked Megatron with all his strength, no need to say that the prime was pissed off at Megatron's comments .

Optimus managed to clip the warlord's arm before he was attacked from behind by a Drone . he turned and slashed the con in half , but this gave Megatron an opportunity to attack Optimus . The Prime was hit on the back knocking him down .

Megatron laughed ,taunting the prime some more " and the screams , it is so satisfying when you can wring a scream from tough and big mechs and the interface, i can bound brutally into that whore for hours and he would still be there by the end of it ". Megatron raised his sword to finish Optimus, he however couldn't help finishing with " did i forget to mention, i am about to become a sire ".

The warmonger was about to bring his sword down on his enemy's helm when he was hit and knocked to the side . Optimus looked to find a furious Wheeljack with murder in his optics, he had thrown a Vehicon at Megatron . wheeljack growled " no one talks like that about my boy and gets to live " .He raised his swords yelling " get ready to die you disgusting glitch " .

He ran at Megatron slashing anywhere he could find. Megatron grunted as he tried to block the little mech's attacks ,but the other one looked to be greatly talented and very pissed off , Megatron thought he is a friend of Bulkhead or something .

Optimus got up engaging the rest of the cons, the fight between Wheeljack and Megatron was not one he wanted a part in at the moment, let wheeljack have his revenge for now, it's the least they could give him . Megatron fired his canon at wheeljack but he missed and that give wheeljack an opportunity, he took a bomb and leap over Megatron lodging the grenade between the armor on his back .

Megatron reached with his servos trying desperately to remove it before it exploded but he failed and the grenade exploded dropping him on his knees from the pain. Wheeljack then completed his assault by a bold move, he kick Megatron as hard as he could between the leg making everyone winch internally . Wheeljack growled" if you ever touch him again, i will rip your spike off and shove it up your port, literally " .

" Wheeljack enough, we have to leave immediately " said Prime having finished off the last of the drones .Wheeljack nodded reluctantly and he and Prime left the way they came . However they heard footsteps behind them , Megatron had shrugged off the pain and was running after them with a couple of drones after him .

Megatron fired his canon after them , but they dodged the hit, Wheeljack looked up and his optics widened . The ex-wrecker watched as the shot headed for bumblebee and Bulkhead as they rounded the corner . He tried to warn them but he was too late.

"Noooooooooo.." .

Yelled Wheeljack as the shot connected with Bulkhead's abdomen , said bot was stunned from the shock of the pain, his hand flow to cover the wound trying to steam the flow of energon . Bumblebee beeped in alarm as Bulkhead fell on his knees from the pain .

Bulkhead was in pain and he felt it also coming from one of the sparkling, he felt panic and fear across their bonds and he fought to overcome it. Through his hazy sight he felt himself being picked up again and he staggered on his legs most of his weight being supported on Optimus .

Optimus ordered Ratchet to open a ground bridge and to prepare the med bay as well . the Autobots retreated into it with Optimus and Bumblebee practically dragging Bulkhead between them with Arcee and Wheeljack providing cover fire .

Megatron was left standing alone in the hallway after the bridge closed .

**I know , i am evil, but don't worry i would not be hurting Bulkhead for a long while. i hope you liked it and please read and review . by the way i was thinking of pairing him with someone, you could drop a hint who that someone could be in a review if you like .  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am back, hope you like the story . Read and Review Please, tell me what you think .**

Ratchet exited the Med bay, wiping his servos on a rag he had. his face was hard and he had an air of fury around him. Ratchet was met by only Optimus , Arcee went on Patrol taking Bumblebee with her . She wanted to vent some of her anger on driving and Optimus allowed that .

" How is he Ratchet ? " asked Optimus and was met with the sound of a wrench hitting the wall . Optimus waited patiently for his carrier to calm down . After a few minutes Ratchet stopped emitting an air of doom but his frame was still tense . he vented some air out then turned to face Optimus .

" If you mean is he going to live, then yes he is going to . He will also heal physically , but i can't say the same about his psych unless he wakes up first . "

" I am sure with help from all of us , he will be back to his old self in no time " .

" Slag Optimus, i don't think that will be possible, the amount of wounds he has on him, His armor has 80% damage between dents and claw marks . His muscles have weakened from disuse, and that fragging collar, when i removed it i found out that it was a shock collar, SHOCK COLLAR like he is some kind of animal " . By the end of his speech Ratchet was cycling a lot of air through his vents to calm himself again.

Optimus patted Ratchet on the shoulder, his servo remaining there for moral support, Optimus didn't want to ask the next question but he had to " what about the sparkling ? " .

Ratchet bowed his head saying " there were two of them ". Optimus said alarmingly " were, what..? ", Ratchet interrupted him " yes were, unfortunately when Bulkhead was shot , the blast was strong enough to penetrate his armor and hit one of the new sparks.. i did all i could but it was not enough i am sorry " .

Optimus squeezed his shoulder again saying in a gentle tone " it was not your fault, you did all you can..what will happen to the other ? " to his knowledge twins are one spark split into two frames ,if one died the other will always fallow . However Ratchet's head raised at the question and he said " Fortunately , they were not split sparks, but two complete sparks born at the same time, the other one will be okay, he will suffer a little from the lack of a brother bond, but it will lessen in time so that by the time of the birth, the pain will be gone " .

" I didn't know that existed " .

" It is so very rare, and only happens with bearers " .

"Ratchet..how are his systems ? " .

" He is affected by malnutrition, those pit spawned didn't feed him enough and his systems are strained,but with proper fuel he should be fine, as for his interfacing systems..arrah i wish i could strangle Megatron with my bare hands, i have never seen someone as vile as that son of a glitch " .

" Ratchet.." .

" You didn't see it Optimus, his valve was sore,bruised and swollen from the friction. He had a bite mark on one of the folds, a bit mark ! , even his spike isn't intact, someone left claw marks on the shaft, probably from squeezing too hard " .

" Calm down Ratchet, what matters is that he is finally safe, we will protect him, no matter what " swore Optimus and Ratchet knew, he just knew that Optimus will do everything in his power to achieve that, even his own life, Ratchet just hopes it doesn't come to this .

* * *

The Medbay on the Nemesis was over flooding with patients that left Knockout in a foul mood, there just was so many , it almost felt like have the Nemesis was in his bay. He had first patched up breakdown then sent him to fix the Drones that were hit, while he dealt with lord Megatron himself .

The Warlord was currently laid on his front, so that Knockout can fix his back . Knockout was aware of the other's field pulsing with rage and tried his best to hurry up the repairs . The door opened and in came soundwave, The communication officer stood facing Megatron . Megatron asked with a barely hidden fury " how could this have happened ? how could those accursed Autobots manage to sneak upon my ship ? " .

Soundwave didn't say anything as usual, but he opened his hand showing the device that was on Dreadwing, he brought it up to Megatron's face for inspection .

" What is that thing ? " asked Megatron , he reserved a ping from Soundwave with information about the device and where he found it on Dreadwing's back , he also speculated that it was planted by the Autobots during their confrontation .

Megatron was furious and it reflected in his field, that idiot had cost him a valuable object and all that for revenge, he will deal with the seeker when he was healed. Megatron ordered Soundwave to hack that device , they could reverse the signal and find the whereabouts of the Autobots .

Feelers extended from Soundwave to the device, trying to hack it . Soundwave then suddenly throw away the device as far as he could, Megatron opened his mouth to yell but then he saw the device exploding which made Knockout yelp , thinking they were under attack again .

Megatron resisted the urge to pound his servos on the berth below, the device was rigged to explode when hacked, clever, But no matter he could still trace those Autoscums , it will just take more time now .

* * *

Miko was currently driving the Autobots out of their mind. When they told the kids that Bulkhead was rescued , she wanted to see him, but Optimus refused . Bulkhead was still heavily medicated and in a bad shape, he didn't want to expose the kids to that. Ratchet had closed the med-day door, after Miko tried to sneak in and only Autobots can open it , needless to say that left the girl in a bad mood .

" I don't see why we can't see him, i need to see him, he is my guardian ." ranted Miko as she sat at the human designated area with Jack and Raf . They had arrived the next day to the rescue and been told to remain in that area. The girl was fuming , she missed Bulkhead and want to see him, just see him, but the mean old bot was denying her that .

" let it go Miko, they will let us in as soon as possible " said Jack with a sign, he got tired of hearing Miko the first 5 minutes and was standing near the railing talking to Arcee . Miko huffed crossing her arms saying " i don't see why Ratchet has to be suck a crankshaft, pain in the ass bucket of bolts , he needs to unwind " .

" MIKO " .

The girls jumped in surprise but the shout didn't come from Jack, it came from Optimus Prime who stood at the monitor with a crossed look on his face .

" That is not a polite way to talk , and Ratchet is doing his job, he needs to concentrate without you getting under foot " . with that he left still looking crossed . Miko turned to find jack and Arcee looking at her with a matching dissapointed looks .

" What ? " asked the girl .

" That was rude and harsh Miko " . said Arcee .

" I don't see why he was bothered ? why did he take it so personally ? " .

Arcee sighed " Optimus and Ratchet are really close ". " they are close friends ,right ? " asked Jack .

" Not exactly.. Optimus does know Ratchet well.. that because Ratchet is Optimus's parent, well one of them " .

As expected Miko asked many questions, and Arcee answered what she can patiently , finally she said " that why he is angry, you would be too is someone insulted you parent " .

" But i really want to see Bulkhead, i miss him a lot " said Miko in a quiet voice looking at the floor . Jack put his arm around Miko's shoulders in comfort and Arcee said in a soft voice "i know but even we aren't allowed in the med-bay , when it is time We will see Bulkhead , but now isn't the time " .

Miko nodded looking at the door as optimus came back , The girl ran up to Optimus and apologized , The Mech accepting her apology in return . the monitors suddenly let out a beeping sound and Arcee went to it and clicked a few keys . She gasped and turned to Prime saying " Optimus the monitors have detected an oncoming ship, it is just entering the solar system and it is cybertronian ".

" Autobot or Decepticon ? " .

" I don't know, and we won't know until the ship reached the moon at least " .

" When will that happen ? " . Arcee clicked some keys and said " not until tomorrow " .

Optimus nodded, this ship could very will be the edge both sides need to win this war, he just hoped it wasn't an enemy ship, for all their sake .

**And that is it , i would like to say sorry to Eve Prime ,but by the time i read your review i had already finished the first part of the chapter, so again sorry . Please read and review . see you in the next chapter .**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not a chapter .  
**As much as it pains me, i have decided to end this story . this was partially because of writer's block and also because i just don't have the heart to continue this story . it will be awhile until i remove it but until then i want to say thanks to all my readers and to those who took the time to comment on my work .

Another thing, if anyone wants to use this story or complete it, i have no problem and i encourage it really , just say who you took it from that is all .well, godbye and thanks =)


End file.
